


Singin' in the rain

by hips_dont_lie8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple POV's, Rain, Smut, deszcz, godanie, może nie, może smut, olej, oliwa, parasol - Freeform, rozmaitości, smut czy nie smut, smutek, yorkshire tea, śląsk, śląski
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_dont_lie8/pseuds/hips_dont_lie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry wpadają na siebie przed sklepem z herbatą. Dużo sie dzieje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

> Elo, to je pierwszy rozdział mojego fanfikszyn. Lajkujcie i komentujcie. ;******

LOUIS

W chuj padało, ale Louis chciał herbaty ale mu się skończyła. Ostatnią wychlał wczoraj i potrzebował się napoić. Wyszedł z domu, nie zwracając uwagi na to że pada. Nie wziął parasola, bo nie myślał że będzie mu potrzebny. Już po chwili był cały mokry. Deszcz zaburzał jego widzenie, więc wpadł na coś.

  
"Kurwa, ja pierdole, looool." wycedził Louis.

"Pacz kaj leziesz." odparł nieznajomy. Louis zauważył że był to wysoki, niezgrabny osobnik o burzy loków. Był to najpiękniejszy człowiek widziany przez człowieka.

"O bosz, nie zauważyłem cię. Przepraszam!!1!"

"Też żech ciem nie widzioł." lol, ślązok. "Jak ty wyglądosz, trzewiczki mosz przemoknięte."

"Co kurwa?"

"Deszcz leje, a ty łazisz bez parasola."

"Aleś ty bystry, jak woda w klozecie." zburnił go Louis.

"Jak masz na imię?"

"Lewis." Louis dziś nie miał humoru. 

"Harry."

"Musze iść."

"Weź mój parasol."

"Dzięki, Harry." Louis się tego nie spodziewał.

"Nie ma za co, Lou." Harry się uśmiechnął, pokazując swoje dołeczki.

 

Louis zaczął się oddalać od Harry'ego, ale wciąż o nim myślał. Tak, zdecydowanie go nie zapomni. W końcu będzie mu musiał oddać parasol.


	2. Wieś Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co Harry robił po spotkaniu Lou.

_HARRY_

Harry poszedł do domu. Nie przestawał myśleć o niebieskookim mieszczuchu, którego spotkał w drodze do domu. Gdy doszedł już na miejsce, zdjął swoje buty i wypierdolił z nich siano i odchody jego kota, Dusty. Po jego obiedzie składającym się z krewetek i kawioru, zaczął oglądać Kardashianów na swoim 69' telewizorze marki Szajsung. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. 'Którz to może być?'- pomyśłał. Ruszył swój szanowyny brak dupy do drzwi. Otworzył je i ujrzał tam swoją starszą siostrę, Gemmę. 

\- Witaj mój nie tak idealny jak ja bracie - powiedziała, jak zwykle miła Gemma. 

-Elo melo kumpelo - powiedział Harry - Zaś zmieniłaś fryzuręęęęęę? 

\- Podoba ci się? Bo mi tak. 

\- Nooo... Nawet, nawet. Widziałem lepsze. 

\- Spierdalaj chuju, kurwa, zajebista jest! 

\- Wejdź, Kardashianów oglądam. 

  
\- Kogo wspaniałego poza mną dziś spotkałeś? Bo widzę, że nie jestem jedyną idealną osobą dzisiaj... \- Powiedziała Gem.   


\- Nazywa się Louis i ma wspaniałe oczy... 

\- Ale nie moje - przerwała mu Gemma. 

\- Ja tu chłopaka spotykam, a ty jak zwykle o sobie! 

  
-Przepraszam... No to opowiedz mi o nim. Postaram się trzymać moją jakż e cudowną buźkę zamkniętą, mów.    


-A więc, byłem na mieście. I żech se tak szedł i deszcz zaczął padać. Wyciągłech parasol i dupłem do kogoś. To był ten synek co żech ci opowiadał wcześniej... 

-Noo... 

-Noo... 

-Co dalej?

-No nic. Dałem mu parasol i żem se poszedł. I myślę o nim od tego czasu. 

-Awwwww. 

-No, awww. 

-To tyle? 

-Narazie... 

-Zamierzasz się z nim spotkać jeszcze? 

-A niby jak, do kurwy?

-Gdzie go widzialeś? 

-Przed herbacianym. 

-To rozbij tam namiot i czekaj na niego. 

-Meh.

 

 


	3. Olej, oliwa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noti jest noti, a Lułi policjantem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! To 3 rozdział już, sory że tak długo czekaliście, ale nie było czasu..... Dobry wiadomość: NOWY ROZDZIAŁ JEST JUŻ ZACZĘTY <3333333333333

Zayn:

  
                Zayn przesiadywał w kuchni z Perrie, ignorował ją, więc to tak jakby jej tam nie było lol. Nagle do jego willi wpierdolił Noti Boi.   
\- Co kurwa?!?!?!?!111???1///1?!!! - powiedział Zejn  
\- Co co? - zapytał Shahid  
\- Co co co? - spytała Perrie  
\- Nie pyskuj! - odparł Noti  
\- Weeee teee feee - powiedziała Perrie  
\- Powiedziałem, nie pyskuj, BICZ - odpowiedział bóg oleju, liściując Perrie w twarz  
\- Co do niebios ty robisz, kochanie? - Zajn zaskoczył Perrie  
\- KOCHANIE?! CO TY ODJEBUJESZ?! - wykrzyczała przez łzy Perrie  
\- Myślałem, że wiesz...  
\- Jak miałam wiedzieć?!?11?  
\- NO BICZ WESZŁAŚ DO POKOJU JAK SIĘ PIERDOLILIŚMY - powiedział Noti  
\- Przecież Zayn tak robi z każdym przyjacielem i obcym...  
\- O nie, dlaczegóż to powiedziałaś?! - wykrzyknął Zayn  
\- Bo jesteś kurwą :)   
\- NIE OBRAŻAJ MOJEGO CHŁOPAKA BICZ - powiedział Shahidzio  
\- Wychodzę, masz przejebane, kebabie, zadzwoniłam po policje, zaraz tu bydom.  
\- BICZ CHYBA NIE ODWOŁAJ TO, ALBO CIĘ PRZYTULĘ! 

Perrie niesamowicie wystraszyła się tej groźby, ponieważ jak każdy normalny człowiek nie była zainteresowana olejem na swoim ciele i ubraniach.  
                Jak tylko przyjechała policja, zaczęli wypytywać się, co się stało.  
\- On mnie uderzył!!11!1 - powiedziała zdenerwowana Perrie  
\- Nie pyskuj! - wykrzyczał Noti Noti  
\- Pamiętasz, jak miałeś 12 lat i byłeś normalny? - powiedział policjant  
\- Kim ty kórwa jesteś i skont mnie znaż? - powiedział Shahid  
\- Lewie Tumlunsin, miło mi - powiedział Lewie Tumlunsin.  
Noti Boi przestraszył się, założył swoje zapierdalaczki i zaczął spierdalać. 


	4. Zabawianko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis uderza znowu w coś, a potem się dzieją różne rzeczy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Ludzie tak jak obiecałyśmy 4 rozdział już jest szybko bo się spieszyłyśmy. Ten rozdział jest świetny OMG <333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

                      Louis zaczął biegnąć za Bogiem Oleju. Biegnął, biegnął, biegnął i jeb. Zaś w coś wdupił. Patrzy w górę, a tam 3 kilometry nad nim, ludź którego już kiedyś widział.

\- No kurwa ja pierdolę looool, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy lol - powiedział Lułi.

\- Kaj je muj paryzol?!?!!11??!/1??! - wykrzyczał Hazzuś.

\- Coooooo? - wypiszczał wysokim tonem Lueh.

\- Co coooooo? - powiedział równie wysokim tonem lokaty.

\- Daj mi swój adres, a ci go przyniosę - odparł osobnik ubrany w bluzkę w paski i szelki.

\- Mieszkam na ulicy Tęczowej 69.

  
\- Dobre.

  
                                                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~  
                   

 

                      Louis dotarł do budynku Harry'ego. Gdy doszedł do drzwi, zapukał do drzwi.

\- Puk puk - powiedziały drzwi.

\- JUŻ IDA! - powiedziało coś za drzwiami.

\- Hej. - otworzyły się drzwi.

Louis popatrzał 3 kilometry w górę, a tam Harry, bez koszulki. 

\- O mój - powiedział zafascynowany czternasto-pakiem Harry'ego, Louis.

\- Mosz mój paryzol? 

\- Kurwa ja pierdolę loool, nie. - powiedział Loueh.

\- To musisz mi to jakoś wynagrodzić, że go nie masz.. - wymramrał Harnaś zdejmując swoje spodnie.  
\- O.K. - wyseplenił Lou.

\- Póć za mną.

 

I Louis poszedł. Harry zaprowadził go do swojej sypialni. 

\- Lubię twoje figurki - powiedział Louis wskazując na złoty traktor na parapecie. 

\- Dzięki, to prawdziwe złoto, a teraz zdejmuj swoje łachy.

 

Louis się rozebrał podczas gdy w tle leciała Beyonce - Partition. Następnie Harry wciągnął go na łóżko i przykajdańczył go do łóżka.

\- Kurwa ja pierdolę loool - zburnił go Louis.

 

Harry włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i wypchał. Wciągnął i wyciągnął. Włożył i wyłorzył. Wsadził i wysadził. Wszedł i wyszedł. Wcisnął i wycisnął. Wpchał i doszedł. W tym samym czasie Louis krzyczał, piszczał, jęczał, wył i wrzeszczał pod Harrym i też doszedł. Harry wyciągnął Hazzakondę z Lou.

\- Jak było? - wymramrał Harry.  
\- Meh, 2/10 - odparł Louis.


	5. Siema siemuńcia siemcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lottie makijażuje z IVONA.

Lottie weszła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła czesać włosy.

\- Tak - pomyślała. - To mój setny ( 1 0 0 . ) filmik na YouTubeje.

\- Siema, siemuńcia, siemcia olej oliwa AMEN . . - powiedziała LoTTIE zaczynając swój setny (1 0 0. ) filmik na YouTubeje.

\- Dziś, trzydziestego pierwszego października dwa tysiące pietnastego roku, dwutysięczny piętnasty, dwa zero jeden pięć, pokażę wam drodzy widzowie, których niech SHahid błogosławi olej oliwa AMEN, jak stracić czucie w twarzy poprzez makijaż.

Bedziecie potrzebować:

1) Dłuto. - do zdjęcia makijażu, ja mam takie z Catoramy za dziesięć tysięcy złotych link do niego dam wam w opisie poniżej filmiku. (http://www.stefanianicastroincisioni.it/english/images/creazioni/DSCF6621.jpg)

2) Szpachla. - którą odziedziczyłam po dziadku =, któy walczył przeciwko Adolfowi Hitlerowi, któreo ksiązkę z całego serca polecam, link znajdziecie w opisie (http://shimplypi.s3.amazonaws.com/3361/17259359/small.?1419233013)

3) Cement. - który zabarwicie na kolor dwa razy ciemniejszy od waszej skóry

4) Zamiast bronzera użyjemy swieżo kutego węgla organicznego do robienia grilla z ALMY

5) Papier ścierny do uwydatnienia konturów twarzy

\- Pierwsze pomodlimy do pana króla i boga Shahida. Niech sprawi, że nasze włosy będa bedziej oleiste niż zwykle, nasza twarz zielona z braku witamin, a zęby żółte niczym płatki słonecznika skierowane w stronę słońca olej, oliwa AMEN.

\- No bo że, teraz nakładamy jogurt grecki, co by wam się cement za bardzo nie przykleił. Gdy już rozprowadzicie ten jogutr na całaą twarz nakładamy cement. Ilość cementu jest nie ważna, dopóki jest 3 cm grubiści.

\- Teraz czekamy godzine aż cement stwardnieje, możliwe że stracę możliwość mówienia, więc otworzę ivone i tak będę się z wami komunikować.

* klip Lottie siedzącej przez godzinę i czekającej aż cement stwardnieje*

\- Jeśli nie czujecie skóry przez makijaż, to jest dobrze. - powiedział głos Jacka z IVONY.

\- Teraz nakładamy węgiel na jeden policzek więcej bo zawsze stoisz bardziej w świetle jednym policzkiem bardzeij.

\- Teraz czikbonsy jak benedikt kamberbacz cza mieć więc bier papiór ścierny i sru.

\- To na tyle kochani mam nadzieje że nie będziecie mieć problemu z odtworzeniem tego mejk apu i Siema, siemuńcia, siemcia olej oliwa AMEN . . - lottie out


End file.
